Soul Memory
by InfiniteBurn
Summary: Orihime has been kidnapped by the Espadas. Ichigo's missing. The only hope for her rescue lies in the new Soul Reaper, Takanuva. Will he be ready to face the challenges of Las Noches? Read to find out! Book 2 of the Soul Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1 Los Metales

Wow. That was shorter than I thought. I wanted to take a break for a few days and see if I could think out this book. I wake up this morning, and my head is bursting with ideas! Enjoy this chapter of Soul Memory!

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?" Takanuva asked the frog creature.

The strange masked creature said nothing, its only response being another line of poison shooting from the sides of its head. Takanuva dodged it, just like he had the other seven times. How long did this have to go on? He had sliced that thing with his golden katana sword to many times to count. All it did was heal and come at him with its poison or its massive hands.

Running a hand through his golden hair, Takanuva still couldn't believe how crazily dressed he was. Standing out against his somewhat-tanned skin, he wore a snowy white kimono, with gold spirals that were spiked on the outside woven into it. The gray scabbard that held his golden katana hung on a belt that was on his waist. Right now it was empty, his sword being held in his right hand. The katana had a grey handle, the blade colored a magnificent gold. Attached to the butt of the sword was a short gold ribbon about four inches long that had a sun design on it.

Takanuva heard a whistling sound behind him. He instinctively rolled to his left, coming up with his sword raised. He immediately saw two things. First, the whistling sound was coming from an arrow. It was unlike any arrow Takanuva had seen, though. It was blue, and it seemed to be composed of purely energy. The second thing he noticed was that the arrow wasn't aimed at him. It was aimed at the frog thing.

The arrow went right through the frog monster's head. It stumbled for a bit, then it fell over, dissolving the so much ash in the wind.

Takanuva heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw teenage boy, about seventeen years old. He had black hair that went halfway to his shoulders and Christian cross earrings. Wearing a white outfit with a blue cross that was imprinted on it, he seemed to be a strange sort of priest. What made him stand out, though, was his left hand. In it, he held a bow that was made of the same material of the arrow that Takanuva saw. This, he knew, was the person responsible for the monster's death.

"I knew the Soul Reapers were recovering from Aizen's assault on the Soul Society," the boy remarked, "but your performance against that Hollow was just embarrassing. Any Soul Reaper should have had an easy time with it."

"You don't understand," Takanuva explained. "That – what did you call it? A Hollow? I hit it in multiple places that should have killed it. I tried taking off its head, but it shook me off before I could do so."

"Really?" the boy said, intrigued. More to himself than anyone else, he commented, "So low-level Hollows like that can use instant regeneration? I have to tell Urahara about this."

The boy turned his attention back to Takanuva. "Who are you, anyways?" the boy asked. "I know you're a Soul Reaper, but I didn't know that there were more kimono color schemes other than black."

"My name is Takanuva," he replied. "Who are you, by the way?"

If the boy was insulted, he didn't show it. He just said, "I'm Uryu Ishida, and I am a Quincy. Now allow me to ask – what Company and Seat are you?"

"I'm sorry, Uryu," Takanuva replied, "but I don't remember anything other than my name. I didn't even know that I was, what you call, a Soul Reaper."

Uryu's mouth dropped open. He had never heard of a Soul Reaper losing his memories in his life. Was such a thing even possible?

"Uryu!" a deep voice yelled. Uryu turned around to see Chad running towards him. He looked worried, something he usually wasn't. That was cause for alarm.

"What is it, Chad?" Uryu asked, the alarm in his voice clear as diamonds. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Chad huffed, having stopped three feet away from Uryu. "It's Orihime. She's gone!"

"What?" Uryu yelled. Orihime was their close friend, and practically the only cheerful one among them. She always looked on the bright side, even if it meant poking fun at her. It got to the point where Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo all got worried.

"Damn," Uryu swore. "First Ichigo disappears, and now Orihime? Do we at least know who took her?"

"I found a note written by Orihime," Chad said. "Urahara examined it, and found another spiritual trace on it. It belongs to that Espada, Ulquiorra."

"Do you need help getting her back?" Takanuva asked. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I can't just stand around and let this Ulquiorra do whatever he wants with Orihime."

"Come with us, then," Chad replied. "We're going to see a friend of ours. He'll get us into Hueco Mundo."

Hope you enjoyed this. Please review! I want to know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2 The Garganta

Sorry for the wait. I encountered a writer's block after I finished the first chapter. It's gone now, thankfully. I'd like to point out this right now, though – because these two universes are colliding, the timelines of both are not the same as they would be otherwise. Things will be different. Without further ado, here's the second chapter of Soul Memory!

Takanuva marveled at the massive space as he descended down the ladder. The space was barren, mostly rock with a few dead trees interspersed in it. The ceiling, which was probably hundreds of feet from the ground, was painted in an exact replica of the sky. Had Uryu not told him, Takanuva would have thought that he was staring at the real sky.

When Takanuva reached the ground, he was approached by a lone figure. He looked like a boy no more than ten years old with white, spiked hair. He was short, only four feet four inches tall. A sheathed sword hung from his back, kept in place by a star shaped clip attached by to a green sash. He wore a white haori over his black kimono. This boy was a Soul Reaper, Takanuva assumed, but obviously of a higher status.

Walking up to Takanuva, he said, "What are you doing here? The other Soul Reapers sent by Head Captain Yamamoto and myself are supposed to be the only ones here."

"Nice to meet you too," Takanuva said icily. "My name's Takanuva. As for why I'm here, I have no idea."

"So you just _happen_ to be here?" the boy asked, not at all convinced.

"Yes," Takanuva replied, matching his stare with an equally cold one. "I don't remember anything other than my name."

"Relax, Captain Hitsugaya," Uryu said, surprising both Takanuva and Hitsugaya. "He's not lying. I've learned that a Soul Reaper's reishi composition vibrates slightly if he or she lies. When Takanuva said the same thing to me, his reishi didn't vibrate at all."

Hitsugaya relaxed, if only slightly. "Sorry about that," he apologized, "but things have been really stressful around here. With the attacks by arrancars and espadas, not to mention the disappearance of Ichigo Kurosaki, everyone's been a little high-strung."

"It's alright," Takanuva replied, "and I'm sorry I was so cold. What is this I hear about Orihime, anyways?"

"It's bad," Hitsugaya replied. "She went missing last night. My lieutenant, Rangiku, and I were making a report to the Head Captain, so we didn't even know she had been kidnapped until we got back to her apartment. With her at his side, Aizen will be able to awaken the Hogyoku."

"So basically," Uryu said, "her disappearance means the end of the world."

"Then why are we standing here?" Takanuva exclaimed. "Let's go after them!"

"It's not as easy as you might think," Hitsugaya replied. "This Ulquiorra took her to Hueco Mundo. The only things that can travel back and forth from there are the arrancars, Menos Grandes, and Aizen and his subordinates. Urahara is working on opening this gate, called the Garganta, even now."

"Urahara has already finished it," Chad replied, "and we're not going alone. Renji and Rukia are coming with us."

"Excellent," Uryu said, a smile appearing on his face. "It's always better to go in numbers."

"We'll keep an eye on things here, in case Aizen sends any of his forces while you're gone," Hitsugaya said.

"Let's _go_ already," Takanuva complained, impatient to be gone. "I want to see this Hueco Mundo and write it down on the Wall of History."

Everyone stopped just as he did. Takanuva had no idea where that came from. Was it a memory from his past life? He tried to hold onto it to go over it more, but it slipped away like a snowflake in a hot hand.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything, Takanuva," Uryu said, "So what was that just now? Was it an actual memory?"

"I don't know," Takanuva frowned, "And I can't examine it, either. It's gone now."

"I wonder…" Uryu muttered, then shook his head, saying, "You're right, at any rate. We should get going now."

Takanuva nodded and walked off with Uryu. He saw a giant black portal in the shape of a cat's eye about two hundred yards away. He and Uryu started running towards it, neither of them sure why they were running. Chad joined them, as did a black haired girl and a red-haired man, who Takanuva assumed could only be Rukia and Renji. They all stepped into the portal and kept running.

That ends the second chapter. I'm most likely not going to write for a few days on account of college stuff. Enjoy the holidays!


	3. Chapter 3 Beware the Green

Hades Mercedes! It's been too long since I've updated. Well, now I'm back. Enjoy the third chapter of Soul Memory!

Takanuva grabbed a handful of sand and let it slowly run through his fingers. Scattered around him were Uryu and the others, taking a much needed break from the running they just did.

Looking up, Takanuva saw the palace known as Las Noches. It looked to be only three quarters of a mile away, but a full hour's worth of running had disproved that. Both Chad and Renji questioned how such a thing was possible. Uryu followed up with the theory that it was a mirage, but no one really believed him.

"Hey, guys!" Rukia yelled. Everyone snapped their heads up and turned in the direction of Rukia's voice. She was standing at the top of one of the nearest dunes. "I think I found something!"

Everyone got up and ran to the top the dune. Following Rukia's gaze, they saw what looked like a roof entrance. Instead of leading into a building, though, it led down into a tunnel. There was no light illuminating the inside, so it was filled with shadow.

"Where do you think it leads?" Renji asked.

"Aizen probably set up a system of tunnels beneath the desert," Uryu replied. "And we just found one of the entrances."

"Let's go, then," Takanuva replied. "Orihime's waiting for us."

Takanuva took the lead and led the others into the tunnel. After five minutes, Rukia said, "It's too dark to see. I'll use some kido and light the way."

"Leave it to me," Renji said. "Besides, I've been practicing these past few months on my kido."

Takanuva and the others heard the shuffle of Renji's uniform, then the words, "Hado number 31 – Shaka-Ho!"

Takanuva was expecting some sort of noise. The crackle of electricity, maybe, or the whoosh of a flame. Instead, he heard a pathetically tiny _poof_, and light equivalent to that of a dim light bulb filled the chamber.

No one could suppress a chuckle at Renji's expense. Rukia berated him for trying an eishohaki without mastering the incantation first. Takanuva didn't understand all the talk of kido and such – he was just happy someone lightened the mood, if unintentionally.

_Takanuva was standing on a volcanic plain with a red and armored figure. The figure said, "It doesn't matter how bright someone's light burns. What matters is that someone uses it. By using it, they prove that they believe in the light."_

Takanuva blinked. Was that a flash of memory he just had? He tried to grasp onto it to find out more, but it slipped away like smoke.

Cursing to himself, Takanuva forced himself to focus on his surroundings. He and the others were approaching an open chamber. The inside glowed an unnatural green, and judging from the moving shadows in there, they were about to have company. Taking out his katana, he gestured the others to do the same with their weapons. Slowing his breathing, Takanuva listened for sounds in the other room. He heard the buzzing that went with overhead lights. He heard the sloshing of liquid being pumped through piping. Most of all, he could hear thumps at regular intervals. It sounded like…

"Is that… a heartbeat?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Takanuva replied. He counted down from three on his fingers, holding up that hand to the others as he did so. When he reached zero, they all burst into the room. What they saw was a sight that no one, not human or Soul Reaper, had ever seen before.

There were countless cylinders, each one about six feet tall and with a radius of four feet. Each cylinder was filled with a green liquid, giving off light of the same color. In each cylinder, there was a creature unlike anything they had seen before. They were metal creatures similar to insects, curled into tight balls. The top of their gigantic heads were transparent, allowing Takanuva and the others to see the masks each one contained.

Other than the strange creatures, there was no one else around. Lowering their weapons, Takanuva and the others stepped closer to get a better look.

"What Captain Kurotsuchi wouldn't give to see these…" Uryu muttered.

"What are they?" Rukia asked a touch of fear in her voice.

"Bohrok," Takanuva blurted out. "They're called the Bohrok."

Suddenly, red lights started flashing throughout the room. A computerized voice over the intercom blared, "Alert, alert! Bohrok activation protocols now in effect. Repeat – Bohrok activation protocols are now in effect!"

"They know we're here, damn it!" Renji swore. "We're going to have to fight our way out!"

In each of their containers, the Bohrok stirred. They tested out their limbs, as if they never had before, and they broke out of their tubes one by one. Surrounding Takanuva's group, they readied their attack, just as Takanuva and the others readied theirs.

It feels sooooooooooo good to write these stories again. Until next time, viva templar!


	4. Chapter 4 Of Panthers and Hunters

I have some explaining to do. Bionicle fans, this takes place before the Voya Nui arc! Specifically, the Toa Nuva, Matoran, and Turaga have only been in Metru Nui for a few weeks! Also, Makuta Teridax is still just plain old Makuta! Enough of that, though – time for some more Soul Memory!

Takanuva dodged another blast of ice, letting it shatter against the wall behind him. The Bohrok tried to head butt him, but Takanuva jumped over it.

Looking around, Takanuva saw that he and his friends had turned the room into a scene of complete chaos. Renji had already released his bankai, and was sending dozens of Bohrok of different colors flying with each swing of Hihio Zabimaru. Uryu was firing off hundreds of arrows, aiming each one at the masks inside each of the Bohrok. A Bohrok shutting down followed each mask that was pierced. Chad was firing blasts of his El Directos in the direction of the door, where more Bohrok were coming. Rukia was already using her shikai, and was using her various attacks to take care of the other door.

Despite the huge numbers his friends were facing, they were only facing off against the minority of the Bohrok force. Takanuva was the focus of the rest of the force, which numbered in the thousands. He had used every trick he knew, from his sword to his scabbard to even his fists and feet, but they just kept coming like an unstoppable swarm.

A scream to the left caught Takanuva's attention. Sparing a quick glance, he saw that Rukia had somehow been fitted with one of the masks contained within the Bohrok. Moving almost robotically, she used a Hakuren attack on Renji. Hihio Zabimaru was in the way and took most of the damage, but it was still enough to throw Renji against the wall. If Takanuva and the others didn't do something extraordinary soon, they would end up like Rukia… or worse.

_Takanuva_, a metallic and masculine voice whispered in his head.

"Who's there?" Takanuva shouted over the din.

Don't bother looking around. You wouldn't be able to see me even if the room were empty of Bohrok. The voice replied. If it weren't for the metallic tone in the voice, Takanuva would swear he was talking to a college-age man.

**Then who are you?** Takanuva asked mentally.

I am your sword, your zanpaku-to. I will lend you my powers, but to do so you need to do something.

**What's that?**

_You need to shout, "Enlighten, Avohkii!"_

"**Enlighten, Avohkii!"** Takanuva shouted orally and mentally.

Dazzling light filled the room. Human, Soul Reaper, and Bohrok all stopped and turned to see its source. Wrapped around Takanuva was a cocoon made purely of light. Without warning, the cocoon dissipated and revealed a new Takanuva.

This one still retained his human looks, but the kimono had changed. It reminded everyone of the look of Ichigo's bankai, but the inner portion was snowy white and the cape-like portion was a magnificent gold. His katana had morphed into a staff that resembled a lacrosse stick, with a scimitar-like blade replacing the net. Gauntlets the same color as his inner kimono protected Takanuva's hands.

All throughout this Uryu and everyone else in the room could sense Takanuva's spiritual pressure. Not only was there an enormous amount of it, it was different – it felt far more energetic and brighter than any other spiritual pressure out there. It was as if it was composed of light.

Takanuva blasted into motion, slicing Bohrok apart at a speed that would give Ichigo a run for his money. He went so fast, in fact, that it was over in four minutes. As Takanuva stood breathlessly amid the piles of Bohrok parts, the others stared at Takanuva in amazement.

"I would have been finished sooner," Takanuva said in between gasps of breath, "but I had to get that krana off of Rukia." He pointed over towards the right corner of the room, where Rukia was lying unconscious.

While everyone was rushing towards Rukia to see if she was all right, Uryu asked, "Did you just call that thing a krana? Just how much of your memory did you really lose?"

"I wasn't lying when I first told you that I lost my memory," Takanuva replied, "but activating my shikai has somehow returned a few. All I remember are the enemies I fought. For these Bohrok, it's that mask-like thing called the krana. Take it out and the Bohrok shut down."

"So they're not actual living beings?" Renji asked from Rukia's corner.

"No, but the krana are. Don't let them attach to your face, or you'll be taken over just like Rukia was."

"Just how did you get it off her, anyways?" Chad asked.

"It's part of my zanpaku-to's shikai power. As well as using light to augment my strength, speed, and reflexes, I can eliminate all negative feelings in a target. Since the krana are full of them, using that power on them kills them."

"Aw, shit," a half-baritone, wolf-like voice said, "that means he can take these things out no problem!"

"Then we kill him now," an acidic voice replied, "and save lords Aizen and Makuta the trouble."

In the doorway that Takanuva and the others did not enter in were two very different beings. One was an Arrancar, who the now-revived Rukia recognized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The other was a strange biomechanical being. Its entire body was colored a sickening green akin to the color of acid. Its four-legged lower body moved like a crab, and the pincer arms on the upper body supported that idea. The head, though, bore more resemblance to a spider, especially the way it moved. Right now, that head was grinning a twisted smile.

"Nidhiki," Takanuva growled, "the Dark Hunter."

Before more could be said, Grimmjow grabbed Takanuva and disappeared with him. Renji and the others knew in an instant that he used sonido. Before the others could follow him, though, the two entrances were sealed shut.

"Let's see," Nidhiki hissed, "which one of you I should kill first?"

Uryu stepped away from Rukia and activated his bow. Turning towards them, he said, "Stay back, all of you. He's mine."

So ends another chapter. Until next time, viva templar!


	5. Chapter 5 Light Hiding No More

Sorry, everyone. I was busy working on something I wanted to do my whole life – I'm in the process of making a comic book! I just sent the first half of the script to my friend, who kindly agreed to be the artist. Now that I have free time, I can resume what I started!

Takanuva woke up to a sword pointed at his throat.

The second thing he noticed was that his shikai had worn off. He was back to normal. Looking up, he saw the arrancar that he had seen with Nidhiki. His spiky and unruly blue hair would have made him look comical, but the look on his face was anything but. This was the look of a wolf on the hunt, and enjoying it to its fullest. A scar ran down his chest, starting from his left shoulder going down to his right hip.

"About time you woke up," Grimmjow said, snapping Takanuva out of his observations. "I thought I'd have to start hitting you with the flat of my blade."

"Yeah, well," Takanuva replied, getting up after Grimmjow lowered his sword, "leaving me alive was a stupid and costly choice. Should have slit my throat while I was out."

"Don't think I'm some pathetic coward of an assassin who would kill a defenseless enemy," Grimmjow snapped. "That's not my style."

"Then what is your style?"

"Crushing my opponents when they're at their strongest with my own power!" Grimmjow shouted as he swung his sword at Takanuva's neck. He blocked it with his katana still in the scabbard, bending his knees so he wouldn't fall over. Takanuva pushed Grimmjow back, giving himself space to bring his katana to bear.

"Why go after me?" Takanuva shouted as he evaded Grimmjow's attacks. "Why not go after one of my other friends?"

"Because you're the strongest!" Grimmjow shouted back, not letting the conversation soften his blows. "And I only fight the strongest!"

To Takanuva's surprise, Grimmjow pushed him back. Then he brought up his right hand, where a ball of red energy started to collect. Takanuva didn't know what it was, but he knew that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. There was only one clear choice.

Takanuva flipped his sword up into the air, not sure why he was doing so and yet at the same time knowing why. "Enlighten," he shouted. The blade landed on his arm, the flat side smacking it. "**Avohkii!**"

The cocoon of light flared up just as Grimmjow fired off the energy collected in his hand. It was split down the middle, the energy instead leveling two red columns. Takanuva sliced open the cocoon, revealing his shikai once more.

Grimmjow started laughing. "This is what I've been waiting for! Now I get to fight you at full strength!" He brought his sword to his left side, level with the ground. He placed his right hand on his sword as if to scratch it. "Grind," he announced, almost chanting. The sword started glowing blue, and Grimmjow was one motion away from actually scratching it. "**Pantera!**" He shouted, scratching the blue off the sword like he was pushing water off a tabletop. Sand erupted from underneath him and encased him, just as light had encased Takanuva. Takanuva brought his sword to bear, readying for whatever new surprise Grimmjow had in store.

Once the sand settled down, Takanuva looked at a new Grimmjow. _Apparently_, Takanuva thought to himself, _Soul Reapers aren't the only ones who have release modes_.

Grimmjow looked more like a panther now. Crescent blades jutted out from his wrists. His blue hair had turned into a long, flowing mane. White plated armor covered all of his body, except for his clawed black hands and his face.

Grimmjow disappeared, reappearing right in front of Takanuva. He barely got his sword up in time to block Grimmjow's swipe. _He's gotten faster_, Takanuva thought.

"When Ichigo disappeared," Grimmjow said when they deadlocked blades and claws, "I thought that I wouldn't have anyone to challenge that was as strong as him. You, though… you're at least as strong as him!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Takanuva snapped, "Because I've never been so insulted."

"_What?_"

"Strength on its own is meaningless. Strength used just to prove something about yourself is meaningless! The only time strength matters is when you use it to protect those you care about. Those you have a duty to! I'm not going to get drawn into this pointless fight, arrancar! I'll defeat you, and then rescue Orihime and the rest of my friends!"

Takanuva pushed off Grimmjow, and before he had a chance to recover, slashed Grimmjow from shoulder to hip.

I want to stress – this is NOT the end of the Takanuva vs. Grimmjow fight! I will try to finish up the second half soon, but I am putting my comic book first. Until next time, viva templar!


	6. Chapter 6 Lightfearing Storm

My comic book is so close to being finished! The script is done, all I need to do is wait for my artist to finish making the pages, and it's done! I already got a look at the first three pages, and it's amazing! Anyways, on to this twist-filled chapter of Soul Memory!

Takanuva stood breathlessly in the air. He didn't understand how he could do something like that, even though his zanpaku-to, Avohkii, explained it all to him. Then again, considering the battle he just went through, he was lucky to have the strength to stand on anything.

Shortly after Grimmjow was slashed from head to hip, Takanuva had shut off his shikai, thinking that his opponent was finished. Takanuva was soon proven wrong when Grimmjow plunged his claws right under his rib cage. Grimmjow didn't hit any vital organs, but if Takanuva didn't get it patched soon, he would die of blood loss.

Activating his shikai once again, Takanuva engaged Grimmjow once more, only this time more forcefully than before. Grimmjow took the fight more seriously too. He didn't exchange any flippant remarks or say anything about strength. They both knew that only one person was going to walk away, and they were determined that their opponent wouldn't be that person.

The fight went on like this for half an hour, with Takanuva dodging, blocking, and countering blow after blow, with Grimmjow doing the same. Both were tiring, and both were unwilling to show it.

"This is a load of bull," Grimmjow spat. "I'm gonna finish this right now!"

Grimmjow flew higher into the air, the sky growing darker the more he flew. Takanuva didn't pursue – he was sure it was a ploy, and he sure wasn't going to fall for it. As he watched, though, he started to wish he had. The tips of Grimmjow's fingers started to glow blue, followed by massive columns of energy spilling out and arcing into the sky.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked, a smug look on his face.

"What the hell is that?" Takanuva asked, half-swearing, half-awed.

"Desgarrón. It's my ultimate technique!"

With that, Grimmjow thrusted his left hand towards Takanuva, the columns of energy attached to that hand following suit. They hit Takanuva with the force of a train going full speed, sending Takanuva flying. New wounds opened up from the sheer force of the energy. With so many wounds spilling blood, black started to fill Takanuva's vision.

_Don't die, Takanuva!_ His zanpaku-to, Avohkii, shouted. _There are too many people counting on you for you to die here._

**You mean Uryu and the others?** Takanuva replied mentally.

Not just them. There's a whole world depending on you, Takanuva. Don't give in. United we can win.

**How?**

_I can teach one last technique, but you need to trust me. Do you trust me?_

**I do.**

Takanuva felt new power filling his body. The black that was clouding his vision fled like mice before a lion. Lifting his weapon, Takanuva felt all the light from the surrounding area, including the light given off from Grimmjow's Desgarrón, gathering around it. It got to the point where the weapon was almost too bright to look at.

Takanuva flew at Grimmjow, dodging the columns of energy. When he was close enough, he lifted his weapon above his head. "Getsuga," Takanuva shouted. He then swung his sword down, shouting, "Tensho!"

A massive wave of energy, colored white and gold, erupted from Takanuva's weapon. Grimmjow was completely engulfed, and Takanuva could hear him scream in pain very clearly. The attack traveled on, leaving Grimmjow a bloody and tattered mess. Takanuva ran to catch him before he fell.

"Saving my life, Soul Reaper?" Grimmjow coughed. "How pathetic."

"I'm not doing this because of some code of honor," Takanuva replied, making Grimmjow realize that he wasn't being gentle about how he grabbed his arm. "I'm doing this because you're going to answer some questions for me."

"Just my luck. What do you want to know? My rank? My birthday?"

Takanuva threw him down onto the top of a red column of stone. They were only a few feet from the top, so Grimmjow lived. "What does Makuta and this Aizen plan to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know Makuta very well. We used to be sworn enemies, and if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that he never allies with anyone – he just has pawns. So what could possibly be going on between those two?"

"Lord Makuta has shown Lord Aizen another world to conquer."

"What?"

"It's a world populated by bio-mechanical beings. His home world, actually. In return for helping conquer the Soul Society, Lord Aizen will help Lord Makuta conquer this world… Bionicle."

Takanuva's blood ran cold. If Makuta was going to help Aizen conquer the Soul Society, Aizen would literally have a god helping him. Worse than that – the Soul Reapers would have to fight everything Takanuva has; the Bohrok, the Bohrok-Kal, and the Rahkshi.

"It won't happen," Takanuva said with bravado he didn't feel. "Makuta was stopped once before. He can – and _will_ – be stopped again."

"I don't think so. We have something new up our sleeves. Nothing will stand against the shadow arrancar!"

"What are they?"

"Let's just say they're arrancars blessed by Lord Makuta," Grimmjow replied. He gasped twice, then fell still.

Takanuva flew away. He had to find his friends, grab Orihime, and warn the Soul Society.

_Now I know I'm going crazy,_ Takanuva thought. _Not only does this feeling seem familiar, it feels commonplace._

What Takanuva was referring to was the sense of urgency. He should feel worried, but instead, he… enjoyed it.

_Just another day as the Chronicler!_ He thought cheerfully, before that memory slipped away like the others.

So ends another chapter. Now that so much of my schedule has been cleared up, expect chapters a lot sooner! For real this time!


	7. Chapter 7 Return of the Gold

Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm getting ready for college (go Highlanders!), and I haven't had much time to find a chance to update **any **of my stories, let alone this one. Now that I have a moment, I'll deliver this explosive and revealing chapter of Soul Memory! Quick note – the first half of this story takes place while Takanuva and Grimmjow are fighting.

Just a quick reminder – I don't own Bionicle or Bleach. That honor goes to LEGO and Tite Kubo, respectively.

**Chapter Seven: Return of the Gold**

Uryu and Nidhiki slowly circled each other. Uryu had his bow, Ginrei Kojaku, at the ready and pointing at Nidhiki. Nidhiki was swaying back and forth, trying to imitate a snake. Rukia and everyone else stood still, respecting Uryu's wish that he fight Nidhiki alone.

"Before I kill you," Nidhiki said, his voice sounding like acid, "what is your name, meat sack?"

"I'm Uryu Ishida," Uryu replied, "and don't call me a meat sack. I am a Quincy."

"Wait. Did you say your name was Ishida?" Nidhiki had stopped walking, becoming completely still.

"I did," Uryu said, suspicion playing out in his eyes. "What of it?"

"I knew your mother."

Uryu's surprise was so complete that he lost his concentration, the bow going back into his pentacle. Uryu tried to say something, but all that came out was little more than a gasp.

Nidhiki chuckled. "So your father hasn't told you then? What a cruel man. Very well then, I'll tell you. I'll even include a few things your father didn't know." Nidhiki started walking in circles again, only this time they were around Uryu, who didn't bother to try to circle him. "Your mother was killed by a Hollow. A specific Hollow, actually – Grand Fisher. Naturally, she became a Hollow herself, and became quite good at her job. She even managed to make it to the level of Vasto Lorde by the time Lord Aizen had set up this palace. Once she became a Vasto Lorde, though, she… changed. Her human personality took hold, and she led a small army against Lord Aizen. Naturally, she failed."

Nidhiki stopped in front of Uryu, bringing what passed for his face in front of Uryu's. "Lord Aizen kept her in a Caja de Negacion, right up until Lord Makuta brought us to Hueco Mundo. That was when I was made her owner. And the first act that I did with her?" Nidhiki started chuckling uncontrollably. "Well… I _was_ pretty hungry!" Nidhiki went from chuckling to laughing uncontrollably, his madness and cruelty coming through in spades.

Uryu disappeared, and then reappeared behind Nidhiki. He had his bow ready and already had an arrow aimed at Nidhiki's head. "I'm sorry you told me that story. If you hadn't, you would've died a painless death."

"Don't underestimate me, Quincy!" Nidhiki roared. Whirling around, Nidhiki leveled his head at Uryu and started collecting energy the same color as his armor in his mouth. _Impossible! These creatures can use Ceros?! _Uryu thought.

Uryu used Hirenkyaku at the last second, appearing overhead as Nidhiki fired his Cero. Uryu fired several arrows at Nidhiki's back, but they disintegrated against his armor. Right as Uryu landed, Nidhiki whirled around and swung his right claw at Uryu's head, intending to decapitate him. Uryu ducked and fired two arrows, one for each of Nidhiki's eyes. Just like the ones fired at his back, they had no effect.

Nidhiki swiped his left foreleg under Uryu, tripping him and making him fall to the ground. Pinning Uryu with a claw, Nidhiki sneered in his face, saying, "Where are your taunts now, Quincy?"

Uryu replied with two words: "Licht Reigen!"

Uryu's bow fired every arrow it was capable of firing at once. None of the 1,200 arrows hurt Nidhiki, but the force generated was enough to hurl him against the wall. As he got up, he saw the Quincy had done something no one would expect – he had drawn a sword.

"Seele Schneider," Uryu explained. "It's the only Quincy weapon that has a blade."

"You think that butter knife will even be enough to make me notice?" Nidhiki asked, arrogance laced into his voice.

Uryu disappeared again. Only this time, Nidhiki knew where he was going. Without even looking, he caught Seele Schneider as it came in to slice off his left arm. Nidhiki slowly turned his head, savoring Uryu's look of surprise as one would savor a fine wine. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this," Nidhiki explained, "but we're only half mechanical. The other half of us is purely biological. Once Aizen realized this, he had his pet scientist – the Octavo Espada, whatever his name is – completely rewrite our biological half. We are now half Arrancar!" Seeing Uryu still surprised, Nidhiki finally got to the point. "Our metal is very special. While I'm sure that that sword of yours can cut through any Reishi, where we come from, there is no such thing as Reishi. So our armor is _immune to any low level Reishi attacks!_"

Picking up Uryu with his right claw, Nidhiki threw him against one of the walls. Not letting up, Nidhiki used Sonido to meet Uryu at the wall, and proceeded to hold him against it. "Any last words?" Nidhiki asked.

"Got you," Uryu replied.

"What in Karzahni's name are you…?" Nidhiki stopped as he looked at his left claw. It was rusting and turning to dust before his eyes.

"This is one of the Quincy's crueler techniques," Uryu said, answering Nidhiki's unspoken question. "While you were boasting and holding Seele Schneider, I poured some auflӧsens over your armor. Auflӧsens are bacteria that have been injected with Reishi, mutating them and allowing us Reishi-controlling Quincies to program them to do whatever we want. I programmed these auflӧsens to eat metal."

Dropping Uryu, Nidhiki started thrashing around, trying to throw off the auflӧsens devouring his body. All he succeeded in throwing off was parts of himself, but it was too late – the bacteria had covered his entire body. Nidhiki's screams became louder as his pain increased.

"I promised you," Uryu said in a low voice. "I promised that you wouldn't die a painless death. Goodbye, Nidhiki the Dark Hunter!"

Just as Nidhiki's screams became unbearable, he fell silent. The Dark Hunter had died.

Before anyone could catch a breather, immense spiritual pressure roared into the room. Surprised at the familiarity of it, everyone looked towards the doorway. Takanuva stood there, a scowl covering his face.

"Takanuva!" Renji cried. "What happened with Grimmjow? Did you kill him?"

Takanuva said nothing, only walked up to Uryu. Stopping before him, Takanuva delivered a right hook to Uryu's jaw, sending him sprawling. Coughing up a small amount of blood, Uryu glared at Takanuva. "What was that for?!" Uryu demanded.

"For being no better than Nidhiki," Takanuva growled, his rage surprising everyone. "I heard everything you and Nidhiki said via the speakers. I know that he killed your mother, and you have every right to be mad at him. I don't even blame you for killing him. But your method – how do you know that he didn't employ that same technique against your mother?! We are not merciless beasts! We have rules, lines we don't cross! It's what separates us from the bad guys!" Takanuva turned away from Uryu, still upset. "Your mother would not have wanted this."

Those last words hit Uryu like a truck. He may have gotten his Quincy skills from his dad, but he got his compassion from his mother. Takanuva was right – if Uryu's mother were here, she'd be absolutely terrified of what Uryu did.

Takanuva walked towards the left doorway. "Come on, everyone," he said. "Let's go get Orihime before we have to fight anyone else."

Without warning, Takanuva fell to the floor.

Takanuva woke up on a cot.

The next thing he noticed is that he wasn't in Las Noches anymore. He was in a hut, built out of what looked like volcanic rock. It was very simple, with the cot, a desk, and a staff being the only things in the hut. The staff surprised him – it looked like a miniature version of his zanpaku-to.

"That's a kohlii staff," a familiar voice said. "Only a replica, but I'd bet that if you put this one and the one you use with Jaller side by side, you wouldn't tell the difference."

Turning towards the front door, Takanuva saw yet another new creature. This one was colored white with gold armor, and was completely robotic. Its spiked mask was golden and pitted. Takanuva then saw its weapon. It was a copy of – no, it _was _his zanpaku-to.

"A… Avohkii?" Takanuva asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm Gali caught with her armor off – OF COURSE ITS ME!" Avohkii snapped. "I thought my voice was enough of a giveaway to let you know it was me. You're worse than Ichigo!"

That got Takanuva's attention. He had been hearing about this Ichigo Kurosaki ever since he had met Uryu and the others.

"You know Ichigo?" Takanuva asked.

"A little," Avohkii replied. "Only what Toa Ignika tells me. Heh, that son of a Makuta… he sure knows how to keep things secret. Only tells me what I need to know. Like how to help you achieve bankai in here."

"And before you ask," Avohkii went on before Takanuva could interrupt him, "bankai is the next stage of releasing your zanpaku-to. In other words, my true form. Normally, you'd have to summon me to the outside world to learn bankai. However, you're anything _but_ a normal Soul Reaper. So Toa Ignika helped pull a few strings so we could learn it in here."

"So, you're saying," Takanuva said, putting the pieces together, "that if I learn bankai, I'll become strong enough to rescue Orihime?"

Avohkii chuckled. "That, and _then_ some. Seeing as we called within the thirty minutes they gave us, we get a surprise package in the mail."

"What?"

Avohkii sighed. "Dude, you seriously need to watch some TV. The world of the living has some pretty awesome shows." Walking outside, he motioned Takanuva to follow him. Outside, he saw a massive… was it a lava-fall or a waterfall of lava? Takanuva didn't know which. It fed into a river of lava, which went for so long a distance it disappeared into the horizon.

"What do I have to do in order to use bankai?" Takanuva asked.

"You know how you have blank holes for memories, right?" Avohkii asked. Takanuva nodded, and Avohkii continued, saying, "Well, that's actually how you're going to learn bankai. There are crystals that contain your memories, guarded by old enemies. Defeat them, shatter the crystals, and you will have learned bankai."

Takanuva looked at him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"_What_ catch?" Avohkii asked theatrically.

"Defeat my old enemies and shatter some crystals? That's hardly a challenge, especially when you factor in my – our – powers."

Avohkii scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "Yeah, see, that's the thing. If you want to learn bankai, you need to learn how to take these guys on without my powers… or my help."

"What?!" Takanuva yelled. "Then what the hell are you going to do, then?!"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll have a movie marathon. Find out how the damn dirty apes took over, and where the final horcrux is. Better yet, I'll try to play a game of Kohlii. Maybe that hardass Toa Ignika will finally be a good sport and learn to have some fun."

Takanuva stared at Avohkii in astonishment. He kept hearing from Renji and Rukia how each zanpaku-to was supposed to be at least similar to its owner. This guy was nothing like him!

"I will do this for you, though," Avohkii said, raising a finger. "The first crystal is over on the other side of the river, and half a mile straight ahead."

Takanuva didn't get a chance to talk to Avohkii further. Avohkii jumped into what looked like some sort of one-man vehicle – gray and all tubing and armor plating – and flew off to God-knows-where.

Shrugging, Takanuva started walking down the river, looking for something that would help him cross.

Meanwhile, the Renji and the others had been moving through the corridors, trying to find Orihime. Chad ended up carrying Takanuva's limp body, seeing as he was the only one strong enough to carry him. They had walked through corridor after corridor, with seemingly no end in sight.

"Is it me," Chad asked, "or are we just going in circles?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing," Rukia replied. "How can that be possible, though? We never once turned a corner."

"Must be some trick that Aizen or that Makuta guy is using," Renji said. "Speaking of which, what do we do if we encounter that Makuta guy?"

No one had an answer.

They approached the door, expecting to come across a corridor similar to all the others. When they opened it, they got a big surprise. It was the roof of Las Noches. It was night out – in fact, it looked exactly like it did when they first entered Hueco Mundo.

"So, you're all here," an emotionless, dead voice said. "Welcome to your death."

An Arrancar was standing before them. He was quite skinny, and just under six feet. A broken, horned helmet covered the left side of his head. Green eyes with black dots and no irises showed no emotion whatsoever. Chad recognized him immediately. He had seen him when the first Espada showed up in Karakura Town. This Espada was powerful; powerful enough to shatter an attack from Mr. Urahara with only one hand.

Uryu stepped forward. "It's Ulquiorra Schiffer, isn't it?"

"Correct," Ulquiorra replied. "I must congratulate you all. I never thought you would get as far as you did. Defeating a Dark Hunter and an Espada – that calls for strength and skill I thought you trash didn't possess. Now, though, Lord Aizen and Lord Makuta have ordered you all killed while everyone leaves for an island called Mata Nui. They also ordered me to leave no doubt as to your termination. So I'll do it the only way I know how."

Black energy with green outlining swirled around Ulquiorra as his body started to change. "Feel fortunate. You are all the first ones to see me in my true form. Behold the look of true despair."

What Ulquiorra now looked like was like something from Hell's nightmares. He now had a pair of massive, black bat-like wings extending from the base of his shoulder blades. A hole a foot in diameter in his chest kept bleeding a black liquid – Ulquiorra's blood, though he hardly seemed to notice. Black fur grew along his upper arms and legs. Ulquiorra's hands were now long claws, with his feet more like the talons of a demon. Two impossibly long horns grew from Ulquiorra's head. His eyes had changed to yellow with green irises. A tail, easily half the length of a bus, kept moving around like a snake.

That was only half of what made him scary. Everyone could sense his spiritual pressure. It was so massive, Chad and Rukia passed out just from sensing it alone. Renji and Uryu noticed that, like Takanuva's spiritual pressure, it didn't feel like any other spiritual pressure they had seen. This one felt extremely thick and stifling – almost like they were on the bottom of the ocean floor.

Renji wasted no time in activating his bankai. The massive snake weapon made of bone was hurled towards Ulquiorra, who didn't even flinch. Hihio Zabimaru opened his jaws, preparing to swallow Ulquiorra whole… and started coming apart by the atoms when he got within two feet of Ulquiorra. Disappearing, he reappeared behind Renji, backhanding his head. With a loud crack, Renji was sent flying towards a wall. He hit it, and went still.

Uryu unleashed Licht Reigen on Ulquiorra, all 1,200 arrows raining down on him like an avalanche. In the dust of the aftermath, Uryu thought that he had won.

"I'm shocked," Ulquiorra said, scaring Uryu out of his mind. "Out of all of the heroes, I thought that you were the smart one."

"I am," Uryu replied, sounding a lot braver than he felt. "It's the only reason I can still keep fighting you!"

"A pity," Ulquiorra sighed. "Lord Makuta would have offered you a chance at revenge on the Soul Reapers. Now, all you can do is perish at my hand."

"I'd sooner die than work for Aizen and that Makuta person!"

Ulquiorra vanished, and not a second later Uryu lost all feeling in his left hand. Looking down, he could see why – his left hand was gone. Taking out Seele Schneider, he charged at Ulquiorra, only to have himself slashed diagonally from shoulder to hip. The shock was too much for his body to take, and he fell over.

Looking up, Uryu saw a column of green energy in the shape of a lance appear in Ulquiorra's hand. "This will be difficult to explain to Lords Aizen and Makuta," Ulquiorra said. "However, I'm sure that they will be more than happy to know that the destruction of Las Noches caused the death of the Toa of Light, along with his friends."

"**ENOUGH!"** Takanuva cried out. He had regained consciousness and was now facing Ulquiorra. He took a stance like he was about to practice kendo and took a deep breath.

"**BANKAI!"**

Okay, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. Looking at it now, I feel like it was worth it. Do you guys agree? Review and let me know!


End file.
